It is popular to use lightweight, soft foam plastic balls to shoot baskets in an interior of a house. Basketball backboard are often hung on hooks which extend over the tops of doors so that the backboard hangs down along the door. A rim and mount are fixed to the backboard, such as by screws.
Such a backboard and rim cannot be mounted anywhere in the room, and mounting of the backboard may cause disfigurement of the finish on the door, and the hooks may show on the other side of the door.
Needs exist for better backboard, hoops and mounts which may be mounted anywhere within a room.